


为什么想家那晚米兰7号钻了队长的被窝而没去找科斯塔叔叔

by zhucaicai



Series: 马英俊和舍夜莺的ABO [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: 如题ABO设定我真的觉得这个事讲不通，你们觉得合理伐？





	为什么想家那晚米兰7号钻了队长的被窝而没去找科斯塔叔叔

米兰的新前锋是个Omega。

这毫不稀奇，比起后卫这个Alpha的专职位置，自从Omega获准进入职业运动领域后，出色的Omega射手层出不穷。

对新来的这个蜂蜜色短发的男孩，比起他是个Omega这件事，马尔蒂尼印象更深刻的是他在场上冷厉而骁勇的冲锋。

而下了场他毕竟还只是个初到异国的东欧男孩。是科斯塔带他熟悉了米兰内洛，协助他找居所并在这座全新的城市落脚下来。只有一次科斯塔和马尔蒂尼提起他们的新前锋，他说：“看起来他还没有自己的Alpha。”

马尔蒂尼扬起眉毛：“那么我们的队医需要好好关照他了。”

 

 

二十来岁少数性别的球员没有自己的Alpha或Omega不那么常见，当然，通常他们不会当真建立标记——但有一个同队队友解决发 情期，结成临时契约的的关系，比依靠每月的抑制剂或是外来的情人更有益于职业生涯。

马尔蒂尼回想了片刻他们的新前锋究竟多大，23？他看起来还完全像个孩子。他们队里有哪个年龄相近的Alpha……马西莫？或者格纳罗？还没超过两个名字他就忍不住摇了摇头，老天知道，他竟然想替这群孩子们操心感情问题，他是队长，可不是个絮絮叨叨的家长。

马尔蒂尼不由对这男孩多了一些足球以外的关注。他们的新7号登陆意大利的第一个赛季势如破竹，他和队友们熟稔起来，但在公共场合，他闻起来始终都毫无气味，始终只是个尚未真正成熟的Omega。

 

 

因此客场对阵佩鲁贾的前夜，当舍普琴科慌乱敲开他的房门，并且带着满身甜蜜陌生的气味撞进自己怀里的时候，马尔蒂尼几乎认不出这个向来沉静的后辈了。

“发生什么事？”

他一把接住只会喊队长的男孩，当机立断地把他拉进房间反锁了门。满溢的Omega信息素甜美得要命，倘若任由这孩子在走廊上再多待五分钟，马尔蒂尼确信他只会把整间酒店的Alpha都唤醒。

“我睡不着，”舍甫琴科说，他被架到扶手椅里，但仍旧攥着马尔蒂尼的睡袍不放，“妈妈给我打了电话，我想家，但明天还有比赛，我在基辅的时候，队医给过我一些助眠药，我吃下去，结果……”

他短而急地不停吸着气，马尔蒂尼看得出他已经进入了发情前期。

“是安眠药引起的吗？”马尔蒂尼问，他一边按住舍甫琴科的肩膀，一边尽力抑制自己。

真见鬼，他们的前锋深更半夜发情了，而他首先来找到是作为Alpha的自己，即使他是保罗·马尔蒂尼也不禁怀疑这队长考验是否太严酷了。他开始寻找随队队医的房间号码。

“放松下来，马上会有人来帮你，”他说，“告诉我现在你感觉怎样。”

“很热，痛……我的头像是沸腾了，下面也……”

舍甫琴科说，接着停住了，即使在迷乱里马尔蒂尼也分辨得出他的羞涩。他也许甚至还没真的试过和一个Alpha度过发情期——马尔蒂尼懂了，然而这事实只是令情况变得更糟。

“你湿了吗？”马尔蒂尼问，目睹对方瞬间整张脸到脖子都红透以后换了个委婉的说法，“我是说，Omega在准备好以后会大量分泌体液，为了催情和润滑，如果你已经……”

他不必再说了，舍甫琴科的神情说明了一切。马尔蒂尼立刻意识到从进门开始他始终都裹紧那件厚重的白色浴袍。

 

 

“队医什么时候才、啊！”

年轻前锋惊呼一声，被拦腰抱起显然超出他意料——马尔蒂尼将他丢上床，一把推开床上半掀开的被褥，接着不由分说扯开他的浴袍，把他翻过身来。

摊开在他眼前的是一具青年Omega肌肉优美匀称的躯体，并且已经被发情灼烫得整个湿润熟透。他们的男孩已经湿得淌到了膝弯。

米兰的队长不由得发出一声诅咒。

这难道是地狱来的考验吗？他的射手已经完全发情了，到了这种程度，队医的紧急抑制剂已经派不上用场。这孩子唯一需要的是一个Alpha，而他甚至都没有过一个情人。

 

 

马尔蒂尼立刻决定了。他拉开床头抽屉，确定必需品完备，接着踢开酒店拖鞋，跨上床，把瑟瑟发抖的男孩纳入怀抱。

“这样多久了？”

他问，一边双手安慰地抚摸前锋光裸背脊和肩膀，这就是Omega真正需要的东西，Alpha的完全保护。舍甫琴科仍然在震惊之中，用宽厚胸膛搂住他的人是他的队长，然而强大沉稳的Alpha信息素张开来，笼罩住了他，缓解了几乎要把他烧干的焦渴。

他迷蒙地计算起时间。

“大约一个半小时……”他说，“我从没有过这样，感觉到发热的时候我吃了药，但不行、我不能够……我爬到浴缸里，之后……”

他情不自禁开始磨蹭环抱自己的男人。这感觉从未有过，像被实质化的温暖包裹了起来，他仰头咬住近在咫尺的有力下巴，米兰的队长也许是整个欧洲最精通打理外表的球员，他只尝到些微夜间冒出的粗糙胡渣，和皮肤的盐味，那双摄人的蓝眼睛望着他，平日哪怕只是被瞥一眼舍甫琴科都能感到那种被洞穿了般的心悸，然而此时此刻那双眼睛里只有无奈。

竟然硬熬过了一个半小时，这孩子真的是傻吗？马尔蒂尼怀疑他们是否获得了一个下了球场就不会照顾自己的天才白痴型球员。他把手掌游曳过更敏感的后腰，确定怀里的人生涩但并不害怕，就顺滑下去，摸索起已然湿透了的后穴。

那里比预想更灼热湿软，马尔蒂尼只是按进拇指，那儿就立刻吞没了他，迫不及待地吸住了他的指头。

“你自己……？”他迟疑地问，吃惊于所到之处的柔软。舍甫琴科简直是在小声尖叫着欢迎他的每一下试探。

“我在浴室里用手指……”对方低声说道，连眼睛都红了，羞耻地坦诚，“我看过教程，教Omega怎么自己……但奇怪，啊！……我自己摸不到……”

他被马尔蒂尼插到敏感处，立刻又涌出一股热流。年长者开始用两根手指并行拓开他的身体，并且熟练地屈起手指，以指关节反复蹭过内里，尝试哪儿更能让青涩的前锋瑟缩尖叫。发情被抑制了太久的Omega敏感极了，几乎被按到哪儿都会舒服，当马尔蒂尼试着使出一点花样的时候，他忽然抓紧了马尔蒂尼的肩膀，压抑地哭叫出声——炙热的甬道抽搐起来，一阵一阵连续不断地喷出热液，这男孩小小地潮吹了。

马尔蒂尼抽出手指，望着敞开在自己怀里，从头到脚都陷入情欲的年轻射手。他已经叫得哑了，手足无措地在年长Alpha的床上经历着初次射液，却甚至不敢喊对方的名字，只是求救地呼唤：“队长，队长。”于是马尔蒂尼重又探入手指，熟练地按揉着，延续那快感，再一次，再一次，再重一点，再次猛烈潮吹的时刻，男孩尖叫着，连一直挺立而无人碰触的前面也射了。

他昂起头，整个人绷成一道美妙的弧线，接着瘫软下去，瘫软在马尔蒂尼臂弯里，满面泪水。他哭了。

 

 

米兰的队长换了个姿势，把抽泣的年轻人搂得更近。

在他还年少时的浪荡生涯里，从不缺少形形色色的投怀送抱。然而解决如此精心动魄的发情期，还是第一次。更何况，他低头看一眼黑色睡袍下蓄势待发的欲望，不由苦笑一声。

他把舍甫琴科抱高一些，抬起他的脸，低下头凑近那年轻的脖颈嗅了嗅。

后颈没有被剃短的茶金色发茬覆盖的地方，是Omega的腺体所在。马尔蒂尼用手指按住那儿，体会生机勃勃的血流在脖颈下的搏动。还没有Alpha咬过这男孩，他也不算真的做过爱，但……

他问舍甫琴科：“知道我在对你做什么吗？”

后者还在哽咽，但立刻涨红了脸。他依恋地贴近马尔蒂尼，甚至在年长者身上摸索，要对方把自己紧紧抱住。

“队长，”他说，重又被慢慢燃起欲望。Omega的本能让他期待着切实地被插入，被操，手指只是暂时舒缓了焦虑。他显然决定了自己想要什么，他把一条腿勾到Alpha的腰上，被炙热的硬物顶住时，更难耐地喘息起来。

“我没做过……”他羞涩地承认，仿佛这不是一目了然的事实，“但我没问题，我知道该怎么，嗯，我看过——”

 

 

即使是在最难熬的欲望挑战里，马尔蒂尼也忍不住一阵更深的无力。这算是自荐枕席吗？他苦笑：“我是你的队长，Andriy。”

“但队长你也硬了。”

舍甫琴科说，几乎胆大妄为地蹭着，让Alpha的欲望紧紧抵住自己。

“我好想，嗯，我想要队长把这个，刚刚手指进来的时候，我从没被碰过那里，舒服极了，要是队长进来的话……”

作为一个刚刚尝到甜头的Omega来说他过于擅长勾人了，一边睁大着茫然的棕眼睛，一边握住马尔蒂尼的手，要他摸自己，即使意志坚定如马尔蒂尼也难以真的完全抗拒。

马尔蒂尼叹了口气，拉开自己的睡袍。刚才即使在纠缠里他也始终严密守着底线，然而现在他把早就硬得发疼的阴茎掏出来，亮在舍甫琴科眼前。他甚至牵着年轻人的手摸了摸那青筋暴涨的凶器。

乌克兰人瑟缩起来。

年长者撸了一把自己，和一个正在发情的Omega共处一室，甚至帮助对方解决了一轮，即使有定期抑制剂的帮助，作为Alpha他也快失控了。他硬得只想不管不顾地插入这个不知死活的小Omega，但他的器具对眼前的孩子来说实在太大了。

 

 

“明白了吗？”他叹着气，“要是我真的做了，你就不止明天上不了场那么简单了。发情期做爱可不止一个晚上，你打算要将来三天都和我在这里，错过比赛，更糟的是，被撕裂开，然后病休半个月吗？”

他看到男孩脸色发白，又叹了口气，退开一些距离，然后低下头吻了他柔软的发顶。

“米兰需要你，我们都需要你。我的孩子，这只是个生理上的小麻烦，我会好好帮你解决，交给我就好了。”

“但我……”舍甫琴科还想反驳什么，随后就被落在肩膀上的有一个轻吻分神了。马尔蒂尼重新插入手指，带他潜进情欲的峡谷，一边轻柔圈住年轻人再次站起的阴茎。这次做得更温柔，更果断，接着，在舍甫琴科再次迅速攀上高潮的时刻，他低下头，迅速不容拒绝地咬破了对方后颈处的腺体。

终于释放的Alpha信息素使得Omega尖叫着满足了。

 

 

舍甫琴科没参与第二天早晨的训练。队长马尔蒂尼对教练耳语了两句，接着阿尔贝托就宣布他们将在乌克兰人缺席的情况下准备对战。

“Andriy有些不舒服，队医在检查，”马尔蒂尼说。

面对一片惊讶询问，他笑起来：“好了，别担心，他没什么问题，他只是想家，来钻我的被窝，结果又因为睡不惯踢了被子感冒了而已。”

年轻队员们显然没法把钻队长被窝和踢被子感冒放在一个句子里理解。因为想家而钻队长的被窝？Andriy你小子胆子挺大啊，马尔蒂尼听到加图索喃喃自语，队长瞪我一眼我都——于是马尔蒂尼看了他一眼，后者立刻闭起嘴比了个拉拉链的手势。

 

 

然而午餐时他们的7号出现了，看来全无病容，甚至有些离奇的容光焕发。只除了宽大T恤领口上方，牢牢贴住后颈的胶布。

他对大家打了个招呼，端着午餐坐到加图索身边，实心眼的后腰立刻重重拍了他一记，叫道：“Andriy你还好吧，队长说你这么大的人了还踢被子……”

接着他终于在满室可怕的死一样的寂静和舍甫琴科腼腆的笑容里发现了到底有什么不对。他们的前锋闻起来和往日不同，甚至有一种隐隐可怕的压迫力，加图索凝固了，缓缓转头，看向那个熟悉的压迫力的来源——

他和马尔蒂尼对视了一眼。

 

 

“踢被子，嗯？”只有科斯塔还能在这种情况下调侃，“我说Andriy想家怎么不来找我，反而去敲你的门。”

米兰的队长，英明神武的代名词，从不退缩的马尔蒂尼终于认输了，说：“这只是临时标记。Andriy还是个孩子，我不会真的对他出手的。”

 

 

接着当天，获得亚平宁半岛最英俊的Alpha信息素加持的乌克兰前锋就在比赛里踢了个帽子。可喜可贺。

 

 

 

完


End file.
